Senpai
Senpai (Taro Yamada) is the obsession of Yandere-chan and a main character of Yandere Simulator's Story Mode. He is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. ''' '''Senpai (Taro Yamada) est l'obsession d'Yandere-chan et un personnage principal du Mode d'Histoire de Simulateur d'Yandere. Il est un des étudiants masculins qui assiste actuellement au Akademi High School. Name At the moment, Taro Yamada is a placeholder name. Taro Yamada is the Japanese equivalent of "John Doe". John Doe can refer to a hypothetical person whose real identity is unknown. Senpai's name will never be spoken aloud, but it will appear in the Student Info screen and on in-game social media. The player may be able to pick Senpai's name in a future build. Senpai's original gender is male. Therefore, the article will refer to him as such from here on out. En ce moment, le Taro Yamada est un nom de remplacement. Le Taro Yamada est l'équivalent Japonais 'de John Doe'. John Doe peut faire allusion à une personne hypothétique dont l'identité réelle est inconnue. Le nom de Senpai ne sera jamais prononcé à voix haute, mais il apparaîtra dans l'écran Infos étudiants et dans le jeu des médias sociaux. Le joueur peut être en mesure de choisir le nom de Senpai dans une future construction. le genre original de Senpai est de sexe masculin. Par conséquent, l'article va se référer à lui en tant que tel à partir de maintenant. Appearance Senpai's default look has short, messy, black hair. He has charcoal grey eyes, light skin, and the default male uniform on. This is his default look because he's supposed to look like a generic everyday male protagonist. During Yandere-Chan's dream in the game, the player can customize his hair, eyes, gender, skin, eyecolor, hair color, and eye-wear. Senpai is the same height as every other male student in the game. He is also highlighted pink in Yandere Vision. L'apparence par défaut de Senpai a des cheveux courts, désordonnés, noirs. Il a des yeux de gris de charbon de bois, la peau légère et l'uniforme masculin par défaut sur. Ceci est son regard par défaut parce qu'il est censé ressembler à un protagoniste masculin quotidien générique. Pendant le rêve d'Yandere-Chan's dans le jeu, le joueur peut personnaliser ses cheveux, yeux, le genre, la peau, eyecolor, la couleur des cheveux et la lunetterie. Senpai est la même hauteur que chaque autre étudiant masculin dans le jeu. Il est aussi mis en évidence surligné rose dans la Vision Yandere. Personality Senpai is kind and considerate. Depending on the player's actions, he might develop PTSD, a nervous disorder, social anxieties, or a personality complex. He seems oblivious to Kokona's affections. He is a loner who enjoys nature more than the company of people. He doesn't seem to be shy even though he's an introvert. He isn't popular in the beginning, even though girls will fall in love with him. Senpai is an average male student with average grades. Senpai est gentil et prévenant. Selon les actions de du joueur, il pourrait développer PTSD, un désordre nerveux, des inquiétudes sociales, ou un complexe de personnalité. Il semble oublieux aux affections de Kokona. Il est un solitaire qui aime la nature plus que l'entreprise du peuple. Il ne semble pas être timide bien qu'il soit un introverti. Il n'est pas populaire au début, bien que les filles tombent amoureuses de lui. Senpai est un étudiant masculin moyen avec des catégories moyennes. Background Senpai is supposed to be plain and average, therefore, a backstory has not been fully written for him. Osana Najimi is his childhood friend, and have known eachother for a decade. He's popular because he sits in the 'main character chair' apparently. Senpai also has a younger sister, whose gender will not change if Senpai is chosen to be a female. His sister will look like a female version of himself. His father looks like an older version of him, and his mother looks as plain as he does. Senpai has no secrets at all. Senpai est censé être simple et moyen, donc, un backstory n'a pas été entièrement écrit pour lui. Osana Najimi est son ami d'enfance et ont su each other pendant une décennie. Il est populaire parce qu'il est assis dans ' la chaise de personnage principal ' apparemment. Senpai a aussi une petite soeur, dont le genre ne changera pas si Senpai est choisi pour être une femelle. Sa soeur ressemblera à une version féminine de lui. Son père ressemble à une version précédente de lui et ses apparences de mère aussi simple qu'il fait. Senpai n'a aucun secret du tout. Relationships Yandere-Chan: He doesn't know Yandere-Chan is stalking him, or has a crush on him. These two probably won't properly talk until all the Rivals are eliminated. Il ne sait pas qu'Yandere-Chan le traque, ou a le béguin pour lui. Ces deux ne parleront pas probablement correctement jusqu'à ce que tous les Rivaux ne sont éliminés. Osana Najimi: Osana Najimi is his tsundere childhood friend. Osana insults him, so he has no clue Osana has a crush on him. Osana Najimi est son ami d'enfance tsundere. Osana l'insulte, donc il n'a aucun indice Osana a le béguin pour lui. Senpai's Sister: The little sister of Senpai. Would play with Osana and Senpai when they were younger. She doesn't want him to get a girlfriend, so she classifies as a rival. Instead of asking him to be her boyfriend, she'll make him promise to not get a girlfriend under the Confession Tree. http://yanderesimfrancaisenglish.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Students/Élèves